joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Weegee the God
Summary Weegee the God is a divine youtuber who is well known for his reviews of anime and guides on how to play Smash 4 and Overwatch characters. These reviews and guides are usually but not always fueled by rage and/or disgust. Powers and Stats Tier: -1 | Memetatic Name: Weegee the God, Luigi the Mob, Weegee, Cade McKown Origin: YouTube Gender: Male, Alpha Male, Alpha Alpha Male Age: 19-Year-Olds, 21 (wink wink nudge nudge) Relatives: Doctor Robert Spaghetti Classification: God, Human, Youtuber Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Poison, Donkey Kong Surge, The Ability to Steal Faces, plagiarization of powers, infuriating hahas, Time Manipulation, Weegee’s Rage, Has the Power of God and Anime on His Side, Super Offensive Mode, Omnipotence (in god mode), Omnipresence (in god mode), Omniscience (in god mode), s and Meme energy '''Attack Potency: High Building level | High Planet | High Star level | Universal | Infinite (since Weegee is a god) Speed: Supersonic via scaling to Sonic and Tracer | FTL via scaled to Kirby and Rosalina Massively FTL+ via scaling to Super Sonic | Omnipresence via godly scaling Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: High Building level via scaling to Doom Fist and his main man Dedede | High Planet level via scaled to Naruto and Mario Characters | High Star level (via scaled to Saitama (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) | Universal via scaling to Shulk and Super Sonic | Infinite (since Weegee is a god) Durability: Irrelevant (Weegee has Immortality Types 4 and 5 so he can’t die) Stamina: Limitless (Weegee's rage allows him to break any limit. Also Weegee's omnipotence allows him to just bypass stamina altogether) Range: Kilometers via scaling to Ana and other snipers | Irrelevant via godly scaling (omnipresence) Standard Equipment: Weegee the God Mouse Pad, Game Cube Controler, DK bongos, and a Blue Yeti Mic Intelligence: Omniscience via godly scaling and godly mode | Irrelevant (since when Weegee goes into Weegee’s Rage he loses all his intelligence and only acts based on emotions) Power Levels: Power Levels of 20 in his base mode Power Levels of 2,000 after activating Super Gamer Mode, Baby, Power Levels of 200,000 after activating Weegee's Rage on top of Super Gamer Mode, Baby, Power Levels of''' 100,000,000 after activating Super Offensive Mode on top of Super Gamer Mode, Baby and Weegee's Rage The Power Level of the move Donkey Kong Surge is 37.98642069864 his current power level Power Levels of ω1 in his Godly Mode Power Levels of אω1 via Meme energy '''Weaknesses: Although he claims to be able to defeat giraffes with his bare hands, Weegee has a vast weakness to giraffes and kangaroos. This, of course, is only in his base mode. In his super state he probably could fight one. Weegee usually acts on instinct and not on emotion making him be able to be valuable to attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques ''' * '''Face Steal: Weegee can take the face of an opponent and make it his minion * Plagiarization: '''Weegee can steal the skills of others and use them as his own, but only in the exact same ways the person he stole it from can * '''Infuriation: '''Weegee's hahas can infuriate someone, distracting them and are capable of temporarily lowering their intelligence * '''Donkey Kong Surge: Weegee hold a high amount of meme energy inside of himself and then unleashes it all in a powerful blast * Suck and Cuck: Weegee grabs his opponents into a hold and body slams them (occasionally off a cliff) for massive damage) * Super Gamer Mode, Baby: Weegee harness the power of games and multiplies his power by 100 * Weegee’s Rage: Weegee shuts down all of his intelligence and uses only his rage drive him this multiply his power 100 folds. * Super Offensive Mode: '''This mode Weegee’s boost his power by 500 times his current power while saying NSFW comments * '''Godly mode: By activating his divine powers Weegee becomes a nigh unstoppable force * Meme energy: Weegee can harness the power of memes to become even stronger * Punches and Kicks: Weegee can punch and kick real hard Others ''' '''Notable Victories: Smash 4 Glory Degenerates Giraffes Christian Whitehead Christian Whitehead on a giraffe Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alpharad Trivia Here is a list of all the terrible things Weegee has said/done: -Nazi/fascist comments -Racism to black people -Sexism -Supporting Alex Jones, also saying that the demons thing are crazy but not the gay frogs or aliens. -Saying that he’s mudered cops -Pedophilia jokes -Under age use of drugs -Bestiality, Ejaculation, and Cannibalism, Oh my -Fetishes (I’m not even) -Racist Japanese comments -Cyborgism (go go gadgets is not acceptable in this day and age TRIGGERED) -Mentally handicapped jokes -Slavery jokes -Talking about masturbation -Offensive bucket comments - Gravity denial/Flat Earthier. -Wanting to one up the BP Oil Spill -Saying he hates gays -Threatening people, while they are riding a giraffe To clarify, these are all probably meant as a joke, probably. Category:God Category:Tier -1 Category:Memes Category:Memetic tier Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Anime Category:Weeb Category:YouTube Category:Rage Users